


They Both Die At The End

by QueenCfHearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, They Both Die At The End - Freeform, at the end, eventually, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCfHearts/pseuds/QueenCfHearts
Summary: This is Will. This is Nico. They both die at the end.





	They Both Die At The End

**William “Will” Solace**

_12:22 am_

 

I just received the call of a lifetime, and in the good way. It’s absolutely crazy. Not even one minute ago, I was getting into bed, ready for my first class as a premed student at NYU this morning, and now I found out I’m dying. 

 

I guess I always thought that if I was scared of dying, it just wouldn’t happen to  me. But I should’ve known better. That didn’t work for Michael. That didn’t work for Lee. My mom would never admit it, but I know the only thought she had on my eighteenth birthday was how she wished they lived that long. And know I know she won’t have any family left.

 

“Hello, I’m calling from Death-Cast. I’m Lacy. You there, Leo? Leo Valdez?”

 

Leo?

 

Leo!

 

“Sorry that’s not me. Bye, my name’s Will,” I say as way of response. _Thank_ God, I think. _At least I know I’m gonna be alive for one more day_.

 

“Oops! I’m so, _so_ sorry, William. Are you William Solace? I just called a kid your age. Leo? Sad to find out so many are dying so young.”

 

I didn’t answer.

 

“Will, please answer. I have to make many more calls before the end of my shift.”

 

“I’m Will,” I answered.

 

“Good,” she responded, sounding annoyed yet relieved at the same time.

 

“I’m dying.”

 

“Yes.”

 

 _I’m dying_. There’re so many things I’ll never do. I’ll never finish—or start—college. I’ll never see my mom’s face in person again. I’ll never hear the Texan accent she refuses to change after fifteen years of living in Cali. What if I die _now_? What if the last thing I hear is an overly chipper “herald”—weird name, right?—telling me I’m going to die.

 

“Will, I regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours you’ll be meeting an untimely death. And while there isn’t anything we can do to suspend that, you still have a chance to live.”

 

“That chance may be five seconds long,” I said, looking for anything to make her uncomfortable.

 

“True.” Instead of adding on, she talks about how while my personal impending doom is sad, there are “numerous fun, healthy, happy activities for you to participate in in Manhattan.” She sounds nice, but too removed, as if my personal problems don’t matter to her. Which they don’t. 

 

“If you want, you could always create a CountDowners account and post about your End Day! Don’t forget to log on to death-cast.com and fill out any special requests you may have for your funeral in addition to the inscription you’d like engraved on your headstone. Or perhaps you would like to be cremated, in which case . . .”

 

I almost laugh at the thought of having a funeral. I have no friends in New York, just a creepy roommate named Octavian, and I’m pretty sure he decapitates teddy bears. Well that’s not true—the friends part, not the Octavian part, the actually happens—my best friend Lou Ellen moved here to become a chemist, but I’m not telling her it’s my End Day. It’ll save her—and me—the pain.

 

My herald’s started talking again. “And Leo, on behalf of everyone here at Death-Cast, we are so sorry to lose you. Live this day to the fullest, okay?”

 

“My name’s Will.”

 

“Oh my god! Will. I’m sorry. I’m mortified. Completely and totally mortified.It’s been a long day and these calls can be so stressful and—”

 

And I hang up. Rude, but I’m not spending my End Day listening to someone who’ll forget my name while she’s talking to me. And I have to think.

 

No matter how I spend today. I die at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is an multi chap AU based off Adam Silvera's They Both Die At The End. Will is based off Mateon & Nico Rufus. The similarities kinda end there though. (Note the dialogue for this chapter was mostly straight from the book because "heralds" are required to say specific stuff.) Comment what you thought of this! Should I keep working on it?


End file.
